culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Edinburgh City F.C.
(as Postal United) | ground = Meadowbank Stadium, Edinburgh | capacity = | manager = Gary Jardine | chairman = James Lumsden | league = | season = | position = | pattern_la1= |pattern_b1= _blackleftsash |pattern_ra1= | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = _blacktop |leftarm1=FFFFFF |body1=FFFFFF |rightarm1=FFFFFF |shorts1=000000 |socks1=FFFFFF| | pattern_la2 = _blackshoulders | pattern_b2 = _blackcollar | pattern_ra2 = _blackshoulders | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_so2 = _blacktop | leftarm2 = FFEB00 | body2 = FFEB00 | rightarm2 = FFEB00 | shorts2 = 000000 | socks2 = FFEB00 | website = http://edinburghcityfc.com }} Edinburgh City Football Club are a part-time professional senior Scottish football club, which plays in Scottish League Two, the fourth tier of the Scottish Professional Football League. The club are based at Meadowbank Stadium in Edinburgh. A club known as Edinburgh City was first formed in 1928. It participated in the Scottish Football League in the 1930s and 1940s, but went out of business in the 1950s. The present club adopted the Edinburgh City name in 1986. It applied to join the Scottish Football League in 2002 and 2008, but failed to win election. Edinburgh City became members of the new Lowland League in 2013. The club won the Lowland League championship in 2015 and 2016 and won promotion to the Scottish Professional Football League in 2016. History The original Edinburgh City was founded in 1928. The club adopted amateur status, with the aim of becoming the Edinburgh equivalent of Queen's Park. Edinburgh City joined the Scottish Football League in 1931. The club played in the Lothian Amateur League during the Second World War and were only admitted to the C Division in 1946. After three more years of struggle, the club left the Scottish Football League in 1949. It switched to junior status and played in the Edinburgh & District Junior League. The club ceased activity completely in 1955, when the local council refused to renew its lease on its home ground, City Park. A club called Postal United was founded in 1966. The Edinburgh City Football Club Ltd (Social Club), which had continued trading as a social club since the football club stopped playing, gave their approval in 1986 for Postal United to use the Edinburgh City name. The club has regularly participated in the Scottish Cup since the mid-1990s, when it became a full member of the Scottish Football Association. In the 1997–98 Scottish Cup they defeated SFL club, East Stirlingshire, before losing 7–2 to Dunfermline Athletic, then of the Premier Division. The club applied to join the Scottish Football League in 2002, after Airdrieonians had gone bankrupt, but Gretna won the vote instead. Edinburgh City applied again following Gretna's liquidation in 2008, but this time lost out to Annan Athletic. Edinburgh City won the East of Scotland Football League Premier Division title for the first time in the 2005–06 season and became members of the new Lowland League in 2013. The club won the Lowland League championship in 2014–15 and 2015–16. They then gained promotion to the Scottish Professional Football League by defeating East Stirlingshire in a playoff. Colours The club colours are white and black. Postal United F.C. played in all-red, but switched to the traditional colours when it adopted the Edinburgh City identity in 1986. Stadium , where the club play their home fixtures]] The original club played its home matches at Powderhall Stadium and City Park during its time in the Scottish Football League. The present club initially played their home fixtures at the Saughton Enclosure, which is now home to Lothian Thistle, before switching to Paties Road, where Edinburgh United currently play. Edinburgh City then moved to City Park and then Fernieside. Edinburgh City moved to Meadowbank Stadium in 1996, which had been vacated by the move of Meadowbank Thistle to Livingston. Current squad Out on loan Club Officials Board of directors Management Honours *'Lowland Football League' **'Winners (2):' 2014–15, 2015–16 *'East of Scotland Football League' **'Winners (1):' 2005–06 *'East of Scotland Football League First Division' **'Winners (1):' 1995–96 References ; Sources * External links *Official website Category:Football clubs in Edinburgh Category:Football clubs in Scotland Category:Association football clubs established in 1966 Category:Edinburgh City F.C. Category:1966 establishments in Scotland Category:East of Scotland Football League teams Category:Lowland Football League teams Category:Scottish Professional Football League teams